


FanArt: "The Switch AU"

by Monikitaa



Series: Fanart [8]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fanart, Inspired by The Switch (2010), M/M, Mpreg, single parent charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: Charles decides he wants to have a baby. Despite the objections best friend Erik, he chooses to do so alone because he can't wait any longer. Charles also wants a face-to-face sperm donor, disdaining using a sperm bank. Erik suggests he be the donor, but Clark reject the idea, as they are best friend. Erik has always had feelings for Charles but missed his chance by ruining their first date years ago.Charles selects as sperm donor a handsome and charming assistant professor, Steve Rogers.Raven organizes an "insemination party" for Charles, in the party Erik gets very drunk and spies the sperm donor's sample in the bathroom. He was way too drunk to know what he did that night.::::Charles decides to move to London.:::Now 8 years later, Clark has moved back with her daughter Lorna. While he is looking to get Steve more involved in their lives, Erik can't help but notice the many striking similarities that he and Lorna.





	1. Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes they might find, my English is crap.

> **Erik Lehnsherr** as Wally Mars.  
>  ****Charles Xavier** ** as Kassie Larson. **  
> ****Lorna Dane**  as Sebastian. **  
> ****Steve Rogers as** Roland. ** **  
> **Raven**   **Darkholme** **** as Debbie. ** **  
> ****

            

                                  ( **[1](https://imgur.com/j7dwKKj.jpg)** )                                                   ( **[2](https://imgur.com/8T8Fi31.png)** )


	2. 8 years later

> **Erik Lehnsherr** as Wally Mars.  
>  ****Charles Xavier** ** as Kassie Larson. **  
> ****Lorna Dane** as Sebastian. **  
> ** **Steve Rogers as** Roland. ** **  
> **Emma** **Frost****** as Leonard.

            

                                 ( **[1](https://imgur.com/GgIpGAf.png)** )                                                   ( **[2](https://imgur.com/BgYM72G.png)** )


	3. I am proud of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorna appears suddenly at the door of Erik's apartment.  
> "Lorna, why did you come here?"  
> "Because I thought you'd be proud of me"  
> She takes a small metal flower out of her bag and offers it to him.

> **Erik Lehnsherr** as Wally Mars.  
>  ****Charles Xavier** ** as Kassie Larson. **  
> ****Lorna Dane** as Sebastian. **  
> ****Steve Rogers as** Roland. ** **  
> **Raven** **Darkholme** **** as Debbie. ** **  
> ****

            

                                   ([ **1**](https://imgur.com/fhm9MtQ.png))                                                   ([ **2**](https://imgur.com/48XCfkC.png))

**Author's Note:**

> I recently saw the movie on TV and well I could not help but imagine a cherik version.


End file.
